1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vapor recovery systems and more particularly pertains to a new Vapor Recovery System for recovering gasoline vapors released into the vicinity of a automotive filing installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vapor recovery systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vapor recovery systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vapor recovery systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,605; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,011; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,577; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,260; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,712.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Vapor Recovery System. The inventive device, for use with an automotive filing installation having a pumping column and a gasoline storage tank, includes an inlet means disposed in spaced relationship to a pumping column front portion, a first sealed housing sealingly attachable to the inlet means, the first sealed housing further comprising a motor and fan assembly disposed therein, a second sealed housing sealingly attachable to the first sealed housing, the second sealed housing further comprising a filter means disposed therein, a third sealed housing sealingly attachable to the second sealed housing, the third sealed housing having attached thereto a compressor, and an outlet means sealingly attachable to the third sealed housing at an end thereof and terminating in the gasoline storage tank.
In these respects, the Vapor Recovery System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recovering gasoline vapors released into the vicinity of a automotive filing installation.